Merevigliosa Natale
by Elieth Schneider
Summary: Solo existe una manera de pasar una inolvidable Navidad y esa es al lado de la persona que amas. Gino Hernández x OC


Faltaban escasos dos días para Navidad y la ciudad italiana de Milán ya se había cubierto con su tradicional manto blanco que cada año mostraba majestuosa en cada uno de sus rincones. Los ciudadanos caminaban por las calles ataviados con sus mejores prendas de esta temporada invernal, con grandes abrigos, botas altas, bufandas y sombreros que les combinaban a la perfección y eran tendencia mundial, no por nada era la capital de la moda y así lo demostraba su gente al igual que sus múltiples tiendas exclusivas las cuales mostraban en sus aparadores lo más nuevo de la temporada no solo en sus maniquíes sino también en sus decoraciones. La ciudad se encontraba completamente lista para recibir las fiestas, decorada con mucho glamour y estilo.

El complejo departamental "La Marquise" no podía ser la excepción en cuanto a decoración con clase se refería, sus vastas áreas verdes se encontraban delicadamente adornadas con una iluminación muy cálida que mostraba mucho estilo y sofisticación y que en este momento combinaban a la perfección con la blancura de sus pisos, todas sus áreas comunales compartían el mismo tipo de luces y decoración permitiendo tener una homogeneidad en toda la propiedad y por supuesto sus dos torres departamentales también se encontraban finamente engalanadas tanto en su exterior y como al interior de ellas, con delicados detalles en cada uno de sus pisos. El conjunto en general mostraba una vez más el por qué era un lugar de alto valor adquisitivo.

Al interior de uno de estos edificios, en uno de los cuatro departamentos del décimo piso, se encontraban tres jóvenes mujeres quienes conversaban alegremente gracias al calor que emanaba la chimenea eléctrica y que llegaba a todo el departamento a pesar de que dicho aparato se hallaba en la sala; dichas jóvenes se encontraban en este momento, reunidas en una de las cuatro habitaciones con que contaba la vivienda.

¿Segura que no quieres venir conmigo?.- preguntaba por enésima ocasión Rika, una joven de cabello rubio platinado, mientras intentaba meter unas botas altas en la maleta que se encontraba empacando en ese momento-. En verdad que no serías ninguna molestia, papá y mamá estarían muy felices de tenerte en casa.

Sí, estoy segura.- respondió tranquilamente Erika, cuyo largo cabello castaño rizado le caía en la cara mientras ayudaba a su rubia amiga a doblar unos suéteres que se hallaban sobre la cama-. No te preocupes por mí, estaré muy bien.

Lo mismo le he preguntado yo durante más de una semana y siempre me ha respondido lo mismo.- comentó a su vez Sophie, la tercera de las amigas cuyo cabello negro le llegaba a media espalda-. Bien podríamos irnos las tres a Francia y pasarla juntas.

Chicas, en verdad se los agradezco mucho pero estaré bien, me voy a quedar aquí en casa y no pasará nada.- les aseguró Erika-. Las veré en un par de días así que dejen de estresarse.

Tanto la rubia como la pelinegra seguían sin estar muy convencidas al respecto pero la castaña se mantuvo siempre firme en su negativa.

No me siento para nada bien que te quedes aquí sola en Navidad.- comentó Rika, con tristeza.

A mí tampoco me agrada para nada la idea.- comentó a su vez Sophie, igual de decaída.

Erika solo suspiró al ver a sus amigas pero no había nada más que hacer al respecto, este año ella no viajaría a pasar la Navidad con su familia como lo venía haciendo año con año debido a los variados compromisos que cada uno de ellos tenía. Su padre, debido a su trabajo acababa de ser cambiado de país hacía apenas un par de semanas y se encontraba demasiado ocupado familiarizándose con la política del nuevo lugar, por lo que no tendría tiempo de hacer algo más con los múltiples y variados compromisos que ya tenía programados para estas fechas, además de que estaba el hecho de que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia como para realizar un viaje tan largo por solo un par de días, pues las tres chicas debían volver a sus actividades normales a más tardar un día después de las fiestas.

Su hermano gemelo Leo le había dicho que con mucho gusto él habría ido a verla para celebrar juntos pero lamentablemente le tocaba hacer la guardia del día de Navidad y como eso ya no le permitiría viajar, ni planear fiesta alguna o siquiera asistir a algún otro evento, pues siendo cirujano no era muy conveniente que llegara cansado o trasnochado a su guardia, había decidido que era mejor ayudar a un compañero en problemas, tomando su guardia y haciendo también la del día de las vísperas, para así poder tener a cambio, completamente libres, el día ultimo y el día primero, por lo que en esta ocasión se la pasaría encerrado en el hospital por más de 48 horas seguidas imposibilitando a la chica de ser ella quien viajara al lado de su hermano. Por último quedaba su hermana menor Elieth, quien también le había sugerido en reiteradas ocasiones que viajara a Alemania para que pasaran las fiestas, juntas.

Anda.- le había dicho la rubia.- No será un gran evento pero por lo menos la pasaríamos en familia ya que Leo va a trabajar y papá y mamá están al otro lado del mundo.

Lo sé pero….- comenzó a decir Erika.

¿Pero qué?.- la interrumpió Elieth-. Ni que no conocieras a los que estaremos presentes, a Genzo y a Lily los conoces desde hace muchos años y tan bien como yo, con ambos te llevas muy bien por lo que no habría ningún problema, y en cuanto a Karl, pues él no importa.

Se nota cuánto amor le tienes a tu adorado Káiser.- rio la castaña.

¿Quién dice que lo amo?.- la rubio fingió demencia.

Tú, lo acabas de decir, pues yo dije adorar no amar.- contratacó la mayor de las hermanas.

Mentirosa.- le rezongó Eli.

No te hagas que por algo por fin aceptaste que fuera tu novio, lo amas y mucho y todos lo sabemos.

No me cambies el tema.- comentó la menor de los Shanks, precisamente cambiando el tema que no quería continuar-. ¿Vienes o no?

Lo pensaré.- había dicho Erika en esa ocasión.

Pero después de unos días en donde la joven había analizado y considerado la opción, al grado de estar a punto de comprar el boleto de avión, algo en su interior la hizo cambiar de parecer, ella creía que quizás se sentiría un poco incómoda en esa velada y no porque no quisiera y apreciara a quienes acompañarían a su hermana esa noche ni era porque no le agradaran sino porque sentía que ésa iba a ser una fiesta más bien para enamorados que algo en plan familiar por lo que ella sentía que sería un mal quinteto de esa cena navideña; al final, Erika le agradeció mucho a su hermana por la invitación pero decidió declinar esa oferta también. Así que al final de todo, la castaña había terminado por decidir que lo mejor sería no hacer más intentos de salir de viaje por ese año y que se quedaría en casa a pasar las fiestas, al final de cuentas solo serían dos días los que se quedaría sola, quizás iría a comprar algo para cenar y se acostaría temprano, ya habría otros años en los que lo pasara mejor.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Rika y Sophie ya tenían sus equipajes en la puerta principal del departamento, listas para ir a casa y solo esperando a que Erika terminara algunos pendientes para salir. Como ambas chicas eran francesas y sus familias eran de Paris, habían decidido realizar juntas el viaje tanto de ida como de regreso por lo que la castaña se había ofrecido a llevarlas al aeropuerto para que no batallaran pues encontrar un taxi en ese día seguramente sería un milagro por el gran caos que sería la ciudad.

¿Listas? Vámonos.- comentó Erika al tiempo que tomaba las llaves del automóvil y salían del departamento.

La joven acompañó a sus amigas durante el tiempo que esperaron por su vuelo y cuando éstas por fin tuvieron que entrar a la sala de abordaje la joven las despidió asegurándoles una vez más que todo estaría bien y que las vería a su regreso. Una vez que las chicas desaparecieron a través de los detectores metálicos que daban acceso a las áreas interiores del aeropuerto, la castaña se encaminó rumbo a su departamento, pero estando ya en el automóvil decidió que sería conveniente pasar a realizar, antes de volver a casa, algunas compras de último minuto las cuales incluían algo para comer durante los dos días siguientes, un par de botellas de buen vino y algo en que entretenerse como algún libro de interés.

Bien tengo todo lo necesario para no tener que salir en estos días.- comentó cuando terminó de realizar sus comprar.

Algunas horas más tarde, Erika se encontraba en la sala de entretenimiento de su casa terminando de ver una película en la televisión cuando se le ocurrió que sería bueno cambiar de actividad y quizás respirar un poco de aire fresco, así que decidió apagar el aparato y se dirigió a la cocina en donde sacó del refrigerador una de las botellas de vino que había comprado y se sirvió una copa, entonces se dirigió a su habitación en donde tomó el libro que recién había adquirido y que se encontraba sobre su cama y luego con ambas cosas en manos salió a la terraza de su recámara justo cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse detrás de los grandes edificios cercanos.

La joven colocó su copa de vino sobre una pequeña mesa de cristal que se encontraba al lado de una de las dos sillas que tenía en el lugar, colocando el libro también sobre la mesa para luego recargarse sobre el balcón y admirar el atardecer. Una vez que anocheció completamente y que Erika había admirado la vista de la ciudad por un largo rato, la joven se sentó en la silla más cercana a la mesa y comenzó a leer bajo las luces de la terraza mientras disfrutaba de su vino, sin embargo, poco rato después la castaña tuvo que parar su lectura pues ya no se concentraba debido a que la temperatura había descendido rápidamente y el suéter que llevaba puesto a pesar de ser grueso ya no era suficiente para calentarle por lo que comenzaba a tener frío.

Creo que esta noche nevará de nuevo.- comentó en voz alta, mirando hacia el cielo, mientras se encogía y se hacía bolita sobre la silla, abrazándose para darse algo de calor.- De pronto comenzó a hacer demasiado frío.

Será mejor que entres o te resfriarás.- le comentó una conocida voz masculina.

Erika se inclinó hacia su derecha para observar mejor el balcón del departamento de al lado, en donde encontró al dueño de esa sensual voz que le cautivaba cada vez que la escuchaba, sacándole de inmediato una gran sonrisa pues sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía. Recargado sobre su propio balcón, con la vista puesta hacia la ciudad, se encontraba su vecino Gino Hernández, el portero titular tanto del equipo Milán en la Serie A, así como de la selección italiana de futbol. La castaña se quedó observando por un momento el rostro del joven mientras su cabello rubio se movía con el aire que soplaba en ese instante y recordó cómo es que se habían conocido hace ya algún tiempo atrás.

Todo comenzó una soleada mañana de primavera en la que Erika había salido corriendo de su hogar pues se había quedado dormida a consecuencia del desvelo de la noche anterior ocasionado por terminar un proyecto que debía entregar ese día; la castaña maldecía su mala suerte pues no solo iba ya muy atrasada rumbo a su trabajo sino que además no contaba con su automóvil pues éste se hallaba en el taller debido a que había tenido un desperfecto la semana anterior y ahora se encontraba en reparación, por lo que a la joven no le quedaba más remedio que tomar el transporte público, razón por la cual corría apresurada.

Iba tan concentrada refunfuñando por su cruel destino además de ir constantemente observando su reloj de pulso, que no se percató que cuando entró al lobby de la entrada principal de su complejo apartamental, se encontraba ahí un joven cerca de la entrada que conducía al estacionamiento subterráneo del sitio. El joven, quién no se trataba de otro más que de Gino, se encontraba muy distraído en su celular por lo que tampoco se percató de que la joven se acercaba hacia él siendo el choque entre ambos inevitable. Con el impacto del choque Erika trastabilló perdiendo el equilibrio pero el rubio fue más rápido y con sus ágiles reflejos tomó a la joven por la cintura evitando que cayera.

Gracias.- había comentado ella, mientras sujetaba la espalda de él en un acto reflejo para no caer, quedando flechada por los ojos azules del joven que la miraban atentamente.

Al contrario.- comentó él, muy apenado, ayudándola a reincorporarse-. Discúlpame, no estaba observando a mi alrededor.

No, yo también tengo mucho de culpa.- suspiró la castaña al momento en que se agachó a recoger sus cosas que se habían esparcido por el suelo debido al impacto-. Iba muy apresurada porque quería alcanzar el tren pues ya voy demasiado tarde rumbo a mi trabajo.- agregó cuando Gino se agachó también para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas, quedando ambos muy cerca-. No tomé las debidas precauciones, aunque esa no debería ser una excusa para nada.

Ambos jóvenes terminaron de recoger las cosas y una vez que ella había guardado todo agregó:

Nuevamente gracias y mil disculpas por todo esto.- comentó apenada, una vez que ambos jóvenes se encontraban de pie-. Debo irme a ver si por lo menos alcanzo a llegar a mi reunión.

Erika había comenzado a retirarse cuando el portero miró las llaves de su automóvil al cual se disponía a ir cuando se topó con la castaña por lo que tuvo una idea, alcanzó a la joven y le ofreció ser él quien la llevara a su trabajo, a manera de disculpa por haberla tirado había dicho y asegurándole que así llegaría más pronto que en el transporte público; la castaña dudó un poco en si debía o no aceptar la propuesta pero en verdad ya iba tarde y él tenía razón, de ese modo llegaría mucho más pronto que a través del metro o tren ligero, por lo que al final aceptó irse con él; durante el trayecto los jóvenes se conocieron un poco mejor, dándose cuenta de que eran vecinos no solo del complejo sino que el departamento de uno se encontraba junto al de la otra.

¿Cómo es posible que jamás te había visto antes por aquí?.- comentó sorprendida la chica-. Digo, mínimo en el elevador o a la entrada del edificio nos podríamos haber topado antes, no eres una persona que pueda pasar fácilmente desapercibida.

¿Lo dices porque soy futbolista profesional o por qué razón?.- le preguntó él luego de reírse por el último comentario.

Por eso mismo.- sonrió ella-. Todo mundo debe saber quién eres, ¿cómo es que no he escuchado a nadie mencionar qué tú vives aquí?

Bueno, es que me acabo de mudar hace un par de días.- respondió él-. Quizás por eso es que no nos habíamos visto y nadie sabe aún que existo.

Sí.- sonrió ella.- Eso debe ser, aunque no tanto como para que no sepan que existes.

Así fue como a partir de ese día, comenzó a surgir una gran amistad entre ellos, desde entonces habían pasado ya varios meses en los cuales ambos jóvenes disfrutaban de salir por las noches al balcón a platicar de sus vidas, de cómo había estado el día y darse mutuo apoyo cuando lo requería cada uno de ellos, esas reuniones generalmente duraban horas y solo no se efectuaban cuando el joven se encontraba fuera de la ciudad debido a sus compromisos deportivos. Entre ellos nació un gran afecto que Erika pensaba que se trataba solo de amistad, sin embargo tenía que admitir que no sabía bien en qué justo momento ella se había enamorado de él pero le fascinaba la idea de verlo cada noche, de platicar con él por largas horas y de observarlo, como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos en los que él se encontraba vestido de manera muy informal, como alguien que no pensaba salir de casa y cubriéndose solo con una delgada sudadera deportiva.

¿Y qué hay de ti?.- le preguntó la castaña al volver al presente, aun con la gran sonrisa que se le había dibujado en su rostro-. No creo que esa sudadera te cubra mucho que digamos, tú también deberías ir a abrigarte mejor o enfermarás.

Cierto.- le sonrió el rubio sinceramente, mientras se acercaba a la zona en donde se unían ambos balcones.- La verdad es que también me estoy muriendo de frío.- le confesó, temblando justo en ese momento.

Erika estaba feliz de verlo pero también se encontraba muy sorprendida de que estuviera ahí esa noche, a esas horas y con una vestimenta que claramente no era para ir a ninguna fiesta.

Creí que no estarías en casa.- le comentó ella, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la misma sección que dividía ambos balcones para quedar prácticamente uno junto a la otra.

¿Y a dónde iría?.- le respondió el portero encogiéndose de hombros y mirando de nuevo hacia la ciudad.

No lo sé.- le respondió ella mirándolo fijamente al rostro, aprovechando que él no la observaba en ese momento-. Quizás de visita a casa de algún familiar, a pasarla con algún amigo, de parranda por los antros, qué se yo, todos suelen viajar o ausentarse en estos días.

Eso es cierto.- respondió él algo melancólico-. Pero eso suelen hacerlo aquellos que tienen un lugar a donde dirigirse.- su voz se notaba decaída-. Hace muchos años que yo no tengo a donde ir para estas fechas por lo que siempre me quedo en casa.

Oh.- Erika se avergonzó mucho pues considero que había sobrepasado el límite y había sido impertinente-. Lo siento mucho en verdad, no quise incomodarte ni hacerte sentir mal.

No te disculpes, no me has incomodado para nada.- le sonrió con ternura gesto que ella le devolvió del mismo modo-. No te preocupes que no has hecho nada malo.

¿Y Gianluigi?.- preguntó la castaña, refiriéndose al mejor amigo del rubio con el cual compartía departamento.- ¿Está aquí también contigo?.- continuó en un intento de cambiar el tema de conversación.

No, él sí salió de la ciudad.- le respondió el ojiazul-. Fue a casa de sus padres, creo que les va a presentar a su nueva novia o algo así.- se encogió de hombros.

¿Y no te invito a ir con él?

De hecho sí lo hizo.- le comentó Gino-. Me insistió mucho en ir, ya sabes cómo es, pero la verdad no me sentía muy cómodo haciéndolo, sentía como que estorbaría por mucho que todos me tratan muy bien.

Entiendo lo que dices.- le sonrió Erika con empatía-. Es decir, Rika y Sophie también me invitaron a ir con ellas a sus casas y mi hermana me invitó a estar en su reunión amorosa navideña, créeme, entiendo a la perfección cómo te sientes.

Entonces también sabes lo que se siente.- le comentó Gino divertido-. Y entiendes también por qué razón fue que decidí quedarme solo en casa.

Si, te entiendo.- le respondió la ojiverde.

En verdad que bajó mucho la temperatura.- comentó el ojiazul quien comenzó a tener muchos escalofríos por el frío que tenía y se comenzó a frotar las manos intentando darse algo de calor.

Creo que deberías entrar, tu chamarra es demasiado delgada y seguramente te resfriarás.- le comentó ella preocupada por él.

Supongo que tienes razón.- le respondió el joven algo decaído al pensar en que tendría que dejarla de hablar con ella por el frío que tenía.

Gino entonces se despidió de Erika, se desearon buena noche y se separaron dispuestos a entrar en sus respectivas habitaciones cuando la joven se paró justo en la entrada del ventanal de su habitación pues de pronto tuvo una idea algo atrevida por lo que se regresó a ver si aún alcanzaba al portero.

¡Gino!.- le habló la joven a lo que él enseguida se detuvo y regresó-. ¿No quieres venir un rato?.- le preguntó ella señalándole el interior de su casa.- Tengo vino y algo para cenar.

Me encantaría.- le respondió él con una gran sonrisa-. Voy por un abrigo.- le comentó indicando a su vez el interior de su habitación-. Y por algo que traje para cenar, no me tardo nada, enseguida te veo en tu casa.

Ok, acá te espero.- le comentó a su vez la castaña muy feliz.

Gino entró entonces a su habitación y minutos después se escuchó el timbre del departamento de Erika, la cual se apresuró a abrir pues sabía muy bien que se trataba del portero quien llamaba a la puerta.

Pasa.- le invitó a entrar la joven al rubio, quien por lo menos ya traía puesta una chamarra más gruesa que la deportiva de antes.

Te traje esto.- le comentó el ojiazul al ingresar al departamento y entregándole una botella de vino junto con una charola con pequeños aperitivos.

¿Esto es todo lo que pensabas comer?.- rio la castaña, al mirar los aperitivos.

La verdad, pensaba comer en el De Angelis durante estos días.- confesó Gino, algo apenado-. Esto solo era un aperitivo para pasar el rato.

Vamos a la sala a que te calientes un poco junto a la chimenea, estás helado.- le comentó ella luego de reírse.

La joven entonces condujo al joven por el departamento hasta llegar al amplio espacio que era la sala principal, en donde se encontraban en el extremo más lejano y al lado de los grandes ventanales que daban a una amplia terraza, los mullidos sillones sobre un hermoso tapete, teniendo a la chimenea a su espalda y un poco más al centro de la habitación para finalmente tener frente a la entrada un piano de cola.

No sabía que tocaras el piano.- comentó Gino al ver el instrumento, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones.

No lo hago, nadie en esta casa lo hace, es más bien decorativo.- comentó Erika mientras se dirigía a la cocina a meter el vino que el joven había traído en la nevera al tiempo que sacaba la botella que ella había abierto hacía ya un rato, la cual llevó consigo a la sala junto a dos copas.

Erika entonces se sentó junto a Gino y sirvió las copas para luego darle una a él, quien la aceptó gustoso mientras comenzaban a degustar los aperitivos que había llevado, la plática entre los jóvenes se prolongó por largas horas en donde se les notaba muy cómodos estando juntos, Gino le contó a Erika historias de su pasado que muy pocas personas conocían mientras ella le contó a su vez sobre su vida siendo la hija de un embajador, viajando de un lado a otro, de un país a otro y conociendo a mucha gente en el proceso.

Tiene su parte divertida.- le comentó ella-. Conoces a muchas y variadas personas, con diferentes culturas y tradiciones, algunos aún hoy en día continúan siendo grandes amigos de nosotros como es el caso con Wakabayashi a quien conocemos desde niños, además de que puedes perfeccionar los idiomas que vas aprendiendo durante tus viajes. Mi hermana que es mucho más extrovertida que yo y los domina mejor pues no para de hablar con todo el mundo.

Se ve que aprecias mucho a tus hermanos.- le comentó él.- Hablas de ellos con mucho cariño.

Sí, es lindo tener hermanos, ¿tú tienes hermanos?.- le preguntó la castaña.

No, fui hijo único.- respondió el rubio-. Pero Gianluigi es como mi fastidioso hermano mayor al cual aprecio mucho, pero no se lo digas que si se entera molestara aún más.

Ok, no se lo diré entonces.- rio Erika, luego de pronto observó algo que le llamó mucho la atención, haciendo que se levantara de su lugar y se acercara a los ventanales.- Mira ha comenzado a nevar.- le comentó a Gino mientras veía como los primeros copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, él entonces imitó la acción de ella, levantándose de su asiento y parándose a su lado para observar la escena en el exterior.

Luego de un rato, Gino y Erika se sentaron sobre la alfombra ante una pequeña mesa de centro en medio de la sala a disfrutar de la improvisada cena que rápidamente la castaña había preparado para su invitado especial. En medio de tan amena conversación las horas pronto pasaron y las tres botellas de vino se acabaron, sonrojando a ambos jóvenes por el alcohol ingerido. Gino se sentía muy atraído por Erika, le encantaba verla tan hermosa y delicada, sentada frente a él bajo la cálida luz que emitía la chimenea que hizo que deseara tenerla entre sus brazos y saborear sus dulces labios.

El joven quiso entonces quitar todo obstáculo que lo separaba de la chica por lo que se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a donde ella se encontraba y poder sentarse a su lado mirándola fijamente a los ojos y bajando la mirada hasta sus sensuales labios que le llamaban, por su parte la castaña no apartó la mirada de él mientras este se movía a su lado, deseando de igual manera estar mucho más cerca el uno de la otra. Cuando ambos estuvieron a solo escasos centímetros de distancia Gino no soporto más el deseo de besarla por lo que se acercó lentamente a ella, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y suavemente comenzó a besarla para luego pasar a un beso mucho más apasionado que no termino hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

Espero que no te haya molestado.- le comentó él cuando por fin se separaron para respirar de nuevo.

Por respuesta Erika solo le sonrió con picardía y ahora fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa, besándolo de nuevo con mucha más pasión. Luego de un rato de intensos besos, las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono y las ropas de ambos empezaron a estorbar. Gino ardía en deseo de tener la piel desnuda de Erika en sus brazos por lo que lentamente pero con mucha destreza comenzó a quitar cada una de las prendas que la castaña llevaba puesta. Por su parte Erika también sentía esa misma urgencia de desnudar al ojiazul para sentir su piel desnuda sobre la de ella por lo que se apresuró a quitarle la poca ropa que llevaba, la chamarra tenía rato que se la había quitado ya y en este momento solo se encontraba con el pantalón de mezclilla y una simple playera de manga corta que no tardo ni un segundo en arrancársela.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos, él la recostó sobre la alfombra y se colocó sobre ella atrapándola bajo su cálido cuerpo, mientras la besaba desde el cuello hasta llegar más debajo de su vientre, generando gemidos de placer en la joven. Las manos de Gino exploraban cada centímetro de Erika, grabando en su memoria el contorno de su cuerpo mientras los apasionados besos entre ellos hacían hervirles la sangre dejándose llevar por completo por sus deseos. Finalmente sus cuerpos de fusionaron en un apasionado encuentro que los llevaría al paraíso. Luego de hacer el amor varias veces, recostados sobre la alfombra, Erika por fin descansaba sobre los cálidos brazos de Gino mientras él acariciaba el terso cuerpo desnudo de ella, deseando que esa noche no terminara.

Hace ya un buen rato que pasa de la media noche.- comentó ella recostada sobre el pecho de él-. Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad para ti, bella mía.- le respondió dándole un beso en la frente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y le acariciaba el cabello.

Esta ha sido una maravillosa noche.- comentó Erika besando el cuello de él.

Lo sé.- le respondió Gino, besándola también-. Hacía muchos años que no disfrutaba tanto este día, quisiera que esto no se acabara nunca.

Pues aún tenemos todo un día para nosotros.- sonrió Erika con picardía-. Con esa nevada no podrás ir a ningún lado.- a lo que el rubio le respondió con una sonrisa igual de sugestiva.

Debo confesarte algo.- comentó de pronto Gino un tanto serio, a lo que Erika lo miró atenta-. Desde que te conocí había deseado pasar contigo este día, pero pensé que tú estarías muy ocupada con tu familia por lo que creí que eso sería imposible.

Yo también deseaba estar contigo en esta noche.- le respondió ella-. Sin embargo creí que quizás tendrías algo importante que hacer por lo que no me atreví a preguntarte antes si tendrías o no planes; tampoco deseaba verme demasiado atrevida.- agregó avergonzada.- Que fueras a pensar mal de mí y arruinar nuestra amistad.

Jamás arruinarías nada.- le respondió él, mirándola a los ojos-. Desde hace tiempo que te veo como algo más que una simple amiga, pero no me atrevía a decirlo.

¿En verdad?.- preguntó ella realmente emocionada-. Podríamos pasar juntos el fin de año, ¿qué te parece? Aunque no se bien aún en donde será.

Me encantaría.- le respondió Gino, dándole un beso en los labios-. Quizás podríamos planear algo, irnos de viaje a cualquier lugar que desees. Pero sobre todo, quisiera tener definitivamente algo más formal contigo, quiero comenzar un nuevo año a tu lado.- le comentó él sin dejar de abrazarla como si temiera perderla.

Eso me encantaría.- respondió la castaña, quien no creía lo que escuchaba y que tenía una gran sonrisa de felicidad-. El tiempo dirá que sucederá con nosotros, pero por el momento disfrutemos esta maravillosa navidad que será inolvidable para mí.- le respondió Erika abrazándolo a su vez con fuerza.

Y para mí también.- le respondió Gino.

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron a fundir en un cálido y apasionado beso que los llevaría de nuevo a explorar sus cuerpos haciendo el amor una vez más, no necesitaban nada más para tener la mejor de las navidades de su vida, sólo ellos bastaban.

Notas:

* Gino Hernández es un personaje de Captain Tsubasa y pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi.

* Rika O´Hara es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi y usado con su consentimiento.

* Erika Shanks, Sophie Deschamps y demás personajes que aparecen en el fic son propiedad mía (Elieth Schneider).


End file.
